Tron Online
Tron Online or Stylized as Tron 3.0 is an upcoming Tron MMO with a branching plot and cast of Tron Legacy. It's set to go into open beta in January 2017 since it's still in closed beta. The game has been ported to Xbox One and a PS4 Version of this game is looking likely to come out next year in early January. The Xbox One beta can only be acessed with a gold subscription,it is still a work in progess as the Xbox build gets bigger and bigger each year. A Nintendo Switch version will appear soon. A VR Compatible version will be coming on the Oculus Rift and HTC Vive as Tron VR. Gameplay Gameplay is similiar to WOW and Tron Evolution. You can explore a large version of the grid from the Tron Movies and do activities like Lightcycle Racing and Disc Wars to earn Gigabytes this games EXP which can be used to upgrade your characters abilities and weapons and vehicles. There is also missions you can do which process the story and plot leading to the end fight with a fused version of Clu 2.0 and Abraxas from Tron Evolution. You can also chat and hangout in the city or in the end of line club. You can also summon a Lightcycle to race with friends or enemies anywhere. So far The announced Regenade Expansion Pack will have combat feel more fluid with the ability to form alliances and string combos since you can only join staff-made alliances so far. There is also a profanity filter censoring both swear words and sexual language due to the games target demographic being pre-teens. You can also complete missions to gain rewards such as weapons or clothing for your character. References So far many hats in-game and gear reference a popular game or TV Show. Here are the references so far. * Batman: There is a Hat called The Dark Avenger which gives you a fear buff letting you avoid fights completely. It resembles batmans helmet and Disney was nearly sued for stealing the design of the helmet from batman. Unfortunately users have long since been banned if your seen wearing it since its often worn by trolls in-game telling new users to press F+9 to get to the inventory when in fact it makes the game quit. * Galaga: One of The Ranged Weapons called The Bug Blaster from the recent summer in the grid update resembles the hero from galaga and it deals a lot of damage and is classed as a heavy weapon. * Gravity Falls: One of the music track names is a reference from the popular Disney animated show. * Steven Universe: One of the Missions is named after one of the episodes from the popular Cartoon Network show. * Pac-man:One of the custom Lightcycles you can buy off the DGM or Disney Game Market resembles the classic arcade character pac-man. * Pulp Fiction: One of the things that Travoltas voice can say as a emote is glitching good milkshake. A reference to the pulp fiction line "F****ing Good Milkshake." * Roblox:One of the weapons is called The Digital Avenger and resembles a Roblox sword much. It's an free item that can be unlocked with a promotional code on the tron online website where in the background random codes would pass by. Each of them would either unlock a weapon or cosmetic item to wear. * Sonic: You can actually find a grave saying R.I.P Blue Blur Not Quick Enough, an obvious shoutout to Sonic and his nickname The Blue Blur. Cast * Elijah Wood as Clu 2.0 * Yuri Lowenthal as Zeus/Castor * John Reardon as Kevin Flynn * Additional Voices provided by Steven Lisberger * Male Hero voiced by Josh Keaton (voice 1), Johnny Yong Bosch (Voice 2), John Travolta (Voice 3), Troy Baker (Voice 4) * Heroine voiced by Natalie Portman * Iso Male Hero voiced by Trent Reznor * Iso Heroine voiced by Olivia Olson Category:Online Games Category:Tron Category:Disney Video Games Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action Category:Upcoming video games Category:2017 Category:Xbox One Category:PS4 Category:PC games Category:Science Fiction Category:Nintendo NX Category:Sequels Category:2016 Category:VR Games Category:Oculus Rift Games